Angels
by somniloque
Summary: D'Jok states he doesn't believe in angels. But it may change... D'Jok/Tia & D'Jok/Mei mentions, one-shot.


**A/N: Hello! To be honest, I'm not really sure what to write here today, so just few words about story. It's another D'Jok/Tia one-shot by me, rather short. I tried to juggle with a form a little bit so I'm curious what do you think about it. :) Enjoy reading and leave a review aftermath! I really appreciate all reviews.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I put a little AU in this story - D'Jok is the one who wins with Rocket in the Netherball, not Tia. Just want you to know. ;)**

* * *

_You need to be in love to believe in angels._

* * *

"Do you believe in angels, Ginger?"

"Angels? Of course I don't," D'Jok answers, looking at Micro Ice like at a crazy man. "The only thing I believe in is destiny. Stop asking me such a stupid questions, Shorty, and get back to your training!"

* * *

He doesn't say it loud but he gets crush on Tia for the very first moment.

It comes naturally and even he didn't feel like this never before, he knows it's true - everything in Tia makes him looking at her wide-opened eyes, like a fool. What can it be if not crush? Her big, intelligent eyes, fair hair, little hands... she's perfect and D'Jok knows that, just like that.

"Woah, Mei looks like an angel!" amazed Micro Ice says, looking at the brunette girl, who's looking around, making sure everyone saw her scored goal.

"Angel? Angel is there," D'Jok responds, pointing at Tia but his friends doesn't hear him, still staring at Mei.

_Maybe it's better_, D'Jok thinks.

* * *

D'Jok may doesn't seem to, but he really _notices things_, you know... like abstract things - happiness, sadness, anger... Everything can be seen at people's faces - if you can see, not only look.

That's why he notices that Tia likes Rocket and Rocket likes Tia in _this_ way, this special way. He observes them when they're giggling in the corner, thinking everyone is too busy to see them, but D'Jok does. And he keeps quiet because he understands.

So when Mei appears in his life, he takes an opportunity. Mei is _just_ an opportunity to him, nothing more,

(althought Micro Ice thinks that's not true and gets angry at his best friend)

to be honest, he doesn't like her, actually. She's sassy, mean and selfish - a total opposite of Tia who's nice, warm-hearted and helpful. But he takes this opportunity anyway because he thinks it will help him forget about Tia.

And it does.

Time goes on and D'Jok starts to notice the other side of Mei - side of beauty, intelligence, understanding. She's charming and hot - like _really hot_ - and they become a couple, win a Galactik Football Cup and be happy. Tia is with Rocket and former crush is forgotten.

And then Rocket leaves the team.

* * *

"Do you believe in angels, D'Jok?" Mei asks when they're lying down in his bed, her voice is sweet and skin is smooth in the darkness.

"Why do you ask?" he replies and Mei shrugs. "No, I don't. I believe in destiny... and in Snow Kids."

D'Jok sees _things_ so he notices a mess in Tia's head and he thinks he's the only one person who does. Of course, everyone is so nice and helpful to her but D'Jok knows she doesn't need handling with a kid gloves. She needs a comfort.

At first he comforts her because she's a part of the team and he wants to prove he's a good captain. He took Rocket's place and now he's trying to repay, that's all.

Then he comforts her because she's his friend and friends need to help each other, right? If they didn't, they wouldn't be truly friends. They fought with many difficulties together and Rocket's leaving is only one more difficulty.

And then old feelings return.

* * *

"You're so helpful, D'Jok," Tia says, wiping out tears on her face. "I think you're the only one person who _really_ understands me. That's really comforting," she admits.

"I don't want to see you sad," he responses but thinks it sounds too private. "You're a part of Snow Kids and I'm trying to be a good captain. I'm doing my best."

She gives him a little, pale smile and D'Jok heart melts. "I do appreciate this. To be honest, I didn't expect you would be the person helping me."

"Because I'm the biggest asshole in Snow Kids?"

"I didn't mean that..."

"Tia, we both know you did. But it's okay." D'Jok smiles slyly. "I'm glad you're doing better."

"I wouldn't if you didn't helped me," she confesses. "You're not a jerk, D'Jok, I don't think so." She kisses his cheek and leave the room and D'Jok feels a burning in the place touched by her lips.

* * *

"Do you love me, D'Jok?" Mei asks and D'Jok frowns. He really is not into talking about emotions, it's a woman's thing.

"Uhm, you should know this, Mei," he responds evasively, trying to look at her face but he can't.

"So tell me this," she demands and frowns too, becoming suspicious.

D'Jok sighs. "I like you, Mei."

(true)

"But _do you love me?_ Tell me!" Mei almost yells.

"Mei..." D'Jok grabs her arms gently and kisses her foreahead. "Of course I do. I love you."

(false)

* * *

"You _really _want to compete with Rocket in the Netherball?" Micro Ice asks, looking at D'Jok in amazement. "Are you crazy?"

"No," D'Jok responds. "We need Rocket back, M-Ice, and someone has to bring him back. It seems I have to. I'm the captain."

It's true but not the _whole _true. D'Jok in fact wants Rocket back in Snow Kids

(not really)

but he's going to fight against him for Tia. To make her happy... because he loves her.

It may sound pathetic but D'Jok knows it's true. There's no butterflies in his stomach but a feeling - and D'Jok finds no reason to not trust his heart. Looking at Tia he feels something he didn't while looking at Mei, it's something different, a willing to become better and better man every day, a willing to do things which are not responsible but courageous.

What is it if not love?

So when he walks to the Sphere he's not so scared as he probably should be. Of course he know Rocket's changed and is more brutal now but D'Jok is not scared anyway. He treats it as an another football game, just a match he has to win. If he manage to do it, Snow Kids will get Rocket again and they know they need them.

So does Tia.

D'Jok needs to admit that he's doing it mostly for Tia. To be honest, personally he doesn't mind is Rocket in Snow Kids or not - he's doing well as a captain and doesn't care whether it's selfish or arrogant. But D'Jok knows Tia will not feel better without Rocket so he goes to fight against him. To make her happy. Because he loves her.

_If I bring Rocket back she'll never love me_, he thinks but comes to the conclusion it's not the most important thing. He just wants Tia to be happy and doesn't expect anything back. He puts her needs before his.

What is it if not love?

* * *

"I don't know how to thank you, D'Jok. You brought Rocket back."

They're sitting on a hotel roof, a place where Snow Kids members often sneak out to think over things and pretend they don't. The night is warm and there's any cloud on the sky, a millions of stars are shining high above their heads.

D'Jok looks at Tia, trying to not show his pain after a Netherball match. Tia wasn't there, any member of Snow Kids was and only D'Jok and Rocket know how painful and agressive that match was. "I had to do it as a captain. Not a big deal."

"It _is _a big deal, D'Jok." Tia looks at him and he notice a passion in her eyes. "No one dared to fight against Rocket but you. You're the bravest man I know."

D'Jok is glad that is so dark Tia can't see him blushing.

_The bravest man I know_... Not an asshole, not an egocentric, not a jerk as people usually calls him. The bravest man. For Tia he's the bravest man in the galaxy so nothing more - like his sore body - is important. "I hope Rocket will feel better soon to come back to the team officialy," he says because it's the only thing he can utter now.

"I'm sure he will," Tia states and D'Jok just nods. For a long moment they keep silence and then Tia says, "Can I ask you a question, D'Jok?"

"You've already had," he answers and they both smile. "Yeah, ask whatever you want."

"Do you believe in angels?"

_What the hell is going on with these angels?_ D'Jok thinks and wonder about the answer. Does he believe in angels? The only thing he has believe since now was destiny but now... things changed. And D'Jok thinks that somewhere we don't know there are some creatures who watch over us... why not angels?

"Yes, Tia," he answers. "I think I do."


End file.
